


unwind and unveil

by gatchagay



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, and the wedding event as a whole, i have a lot of feelings about mammon, lucifer is mentioned like once, post wedding event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatchagay/pseuds/gatchagay
Summary: The room was silent, save for the rustling of fabric as you struggle against the complexities of your wedding outfit. Today was fun, if not ridiculously chaotic, but you’re pretty much used to that at this point. The memories of all the different proposals brings a smile to your face, even amidst the frustration of having to hear them constantly fight.“Oi, human! Ya done yet?” That was all the warning you had until the door swung open and Mammon walked in. His confident stride stuttered as he noticed your half dressed state, but as usual, he pretended that it didn’t affect him at all. He looked at your form, raising an eyebrow. “Did ya get stuck??”
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 217





	unwind and unveil

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of feelings about mammon and i cried writing this cause i love him so much and i wish he was real. this is so self-indulgent but i just. want to tell him that he’s loved and valid. also kind of a warm take but i didn't hate his proposal? i thought it was kinda cute. if they didn't write it off as a joke it would've been super sweet

The room was silent, save for the rustling of fabric as you struggle against the complexities of your wedding outfit. Today was fun, if not ridiculously chaotic, but you’re pretty much used to that at this point. The memories of all the different proposals brings a smile to your face, even amidst the frustration of having to hear them constantly fight.

“Oi, human! Ya done yet?” That was all the warning you had until the door swung open and Mammon walked in. His confident stride stuttered as he noticed your half dressed state, but as usual, he pretended that it didn’t affect him at all. He looked at your form, raising an eyebrow. “Did ya get stuck??”

“…Yes,” You groaned. “Okay but before you say anything, this outfit is stupid complicated and there’s a clasp or tie or something that is making it impossible to get out of. There are so many layers, I don’t even know what I’m trying to take off!”

He snorted at your distress, moving to stand behind you. “You’re such a helpless human,” He mumbled, affection coating his words. It’s not like you were wrong, Devildom high fashion consisted of a twisted combination of Victorian and BDSM. You could feel him start to help you out of the ridiculous outfit, and you thank god when the tangled fabric loosens enough to let you breathe normally. 

While Mammon was focused on freeing you, you simply stared at him through the mirror. His face was twisted in concentration, and you could tell he was trying to make this as painless as possible for you. There was a small blush on his face, and your heart warms with how cute he is. He hates when you call him that, but there’s really no other word to describe him.

You think back on his proposal. It was nothing like what you were expecting, and you had a feeling that his brothers wouldn’t let him live it down anytime soon. It was nowhere near the most traditional proposal, but it was just so him: dorky, thoughtful, and from the heart. You could only imagine how much work he put into it.

He snaps his fingers in front of your face. “Hey! Don’t go spacing out on me like that.”

“Why? You miss my voice already?” You teased.

“What? No!” His growing blush betrayed his true feelings. “I’m just sayin’ you shouldn’t- I mean,” He took a deep breath, gathering all his thoughts together before speaking. “I just… like knowin’ you’re here with me.”

You practically melted at his words. “Why are you so cute?”

“Says you,” He muttered under his breath, looking away. You didn’t know if you were supposed to hear that, but you’re glad you did.

“You know… You might not miss my voice, but I definitely miss yours. You should sing for me more often.”

“If ya wanna laugh at me, ya can just do it,” He snapped, insecurity seeping into his voice. “Everyone else already did. I had another plan y’know? But they all had their grand gestures and I didn’t wanna disappoint ya.” His grip on you tightened, and for a brief moment you worried that he would tear your clothes.

“Hell- Lucifer didn’t even _do_ anything and he still made you smile like you were the happiest person in the world. I can already hear what they would say if I tried to pull something like that. ‘Stupid Mammon! So cheap he couldn’t even put in the effort do anything fancy, shouldn’t’ve expected anything less from the scummy second-born.’”

Your heart ached at his words, desperate to tell him that he was wrong, but he just kept going.

“And I can’t even blame them cause they’re right. You- you deserve way more than anything I could ever do. And I know that I’m… me, but I-” He cut himself off with a sigh. “It’s nothin’. Whatever. You’re free now.” He turned away and headed for the door.

The fabric of your clothes pooled at your feet and you were left standing dumbfounded in your underwear. “W-Wait, Mammon!” You ran to him, hugging him from behind before he could leave the room. There were a million thoughts running through your head, but the only thing you managed to say was, “What was your original plan?”

He tensed in your arms, but answered nonetheless. “When we first made our pact, it was cause ya found Goldie frozen in the fridge. I only made the pact so I could get her back, but since then… A-Anyways, I was thinking I’d hide the ring in the fridge. I’d say I lost something or whatever and ask for your help to find it. And you can probably figure it out from there. It’d be like the first time except this time I’m makin’ the pact with you. It was stupid-”

“No,” You interrupt him, voice firm. You pull him further into your arms, and rest your head on his shoulder. “It’s sweet and thoughtful, both ideas. They’re both charming and cute and, sure, maybe the flashmob was a bit different, but if I was getting proposed to for real, I’d love both of them. You know why? Cause it’s from you.”

Your hold on him loosened as you tried to get him to face you. He flushed when he realized you didn’t bother to get dressed before chasing after him, but kept his gaze on your face.

“My darling Mammon, my first, my love,” You whispered, emphasizing each title with a kiss. “My sweet demon who’ll jump headfirst into trouble to protect me, no matter who from. My partner in crime who’s just a little too reckless for his own good. You’re not perfect, but I wouldn’t want you to be. I just want you to be you.”

“You-… You really are something.” His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer.

You smile, closing your eyes and burying your face in his neck. “Yeah, and I’m _your_ something.”


End file.
